


Blood Bound

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Percy In Love:  An Estate for All My Percy Stories [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual, Dark Lord Wins the War, Death Eater raid, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Multi, No Underage Sex, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Parent/Child Incest, Sort Of, Threesome - M/M/M, incest through adult blood adoption only, repost, the Dark Lord cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Now a dark wizard, Percy must face his reckoning with what he has become.  Fortunately, his fathers are there to help him.





	Blood Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

** AN ** **: AU in that the Dark Lord is victorious. Pius and Yaxley are married, and they blood adopted Percy. Ares is my headcanon first name for Yaxley because canon does not provide him with a first name. Warning for muggle torture and death, mentions of blood, and implied incest between a married male couple and their of-age son by blood adoption.**

“Percy is growing restless, my Lord,” Pius said tightly. He radiated anxiety. 

The Dark Lord immediately became concerned. Pius rarely expressed any emotion in public, and this was uncharacteristic for him. He steepled his skeletal hands in front of him and glanced at his Minister of Magic. 

“As I remember, Percy’s adoption went quite well. The two of you acquired a fine son and heir. I’ve been very pleased with his quiet efficiency.” Their Lord looked at them curiously. “What seems to be the problem?”

Ares sighed. “The adoption did go very well, and we are extremely pleased to count Percy as our son. Thanks to intensive training from us and the Malfoys, he has become the consummate pureblood heir in scarcely a month. But he carries a blood link to us now, and that is at the root of the problem.”

Pius picked up the explanation. “Our magic is dark, and Percy’s magic is still mostly light. Dark and light magic are fighting a battle of sorts in Percy’s magical core. Of course, you were right in keeping Percy in his current position as my chief aide. But thus far he has been left out of all Death Eater meetings, raids, and revels.”

Ares cut in. “It is, of course, your prerogative not to Mark him, my Lord, just as you have not Marked us. But the longer he goes without using dark magic, the more volatile his magic will become. Pius and I have been training him when we can, but we are reaching an impasse with him. It is not more training he needs. It is experience. During our lesson yesterday, Pius and I actually found ourselves defending ourselves against our son when he found the training dummies to be an insufficient challenge.”

The Dark Lord’s red eyes narrowed. “Percy attacked you?”

Pius rubbed his forehead in a worried gesture that Voldemort rarely saw. 

“He did, my Lord. He was extremely contrite afterward, but he finally admitted to us yesterday that he is finding it harder and harder to control his magic. Light magic is content to sleep, but dark magic demands to be used. Percy has no outlet for his.”

“Is he becoming unstable, Pius?” the Dark Lord asked.

Pius nodded. “Very much so, my Lord.” He glanced at his husband beside him. “Ares and I are worried that he will lose complete control of his magic very soon. We got Narcissa Malfoy to do a magical examination of Percy, and she agreed completely.”

The Dark Lord’s sigh emerged as a hiss as he sat back in his chair and met the eyes of his most trusted politicians. 

“Would sending Percy on a raid solve the problem?”

Ares and Pius exchanged glances, and Pius answered. “It would be a step toward a solution at least. However, with Percy’s magic already as unstable as it is, he’s going to need more than one raid to balance his magical core. Narcissa also mentioned that, since it is our magic and our blood now running through his veins, he will need both of us fighting with him.”

The Dark Lord absently stroked Nagini’s head as she lay across his lap.

“I had not anticipated these complications when the two of you adopted Percy. Having never had an heir myself, much less an adult heir of a former light persuasion, I admit that this is out of the realm of my experience. But I can certainly see Narcissa’s point. Therefore, the three of you will be attending tomorrow night’s raid together. I cannot afford to Mark any of you as you are all in positions of public trust, but you have my leave to cast the Dark Mark afterward if the raid is successful.”

The Dark Lord did not miss his politicians’ sighs of relief as they rose to their feet.

“Thank you, my Lord,” they echoed, Ares’s hand discretely resting on Pius’s back as they left the room.

The Dark Lord watched them go with something like fondness, and with what humanity he still retained, he hoped the new family he had helped create would survive the following night.

Pius and Ares stood with the other Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor, the staging area for the raid. Both of them held one of their son’s arms. Percy stood rigidly between them wearing the black robe of a Death Eater. He did not yet wear the mask, but his face was so tight that he looked like he was already wearing it.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus who were leading the raid had already noticed Percy’s condition. They approached the trio cautiously, aware that Percy was perilously close to snapping.

Rodolphus said softly, “Easy, Percy. This raid is all yours, yours and your fathers. Torture and kill till you have had your fill. We will take care of things afterwards, and your fathers will take care of you.”

Bellatrix placed a hand briefly on Percy’s face, pleased as the young man’s tension eased slightly. Pius and Ares had made Bellatrix and Rodolphus godparents to their son, and, besides his fathers, they were the only other people who could always calm Percy. Bellatrix tended to mother Percy in a rough sort of way, and Percy had become partial to the wild witch.

“Let go, Percy. It’s time you made your peace with who you have become.”

Percy swallowed hard, nodded to her, and finally let Pius put the mask on his face.

There was no hope for the Death Eaters’ victims that night.

The raid quickly became a blood bath once Percy’s unstable magic exploded out of him. That would have been enough on its own except that his magic was inexorably tied to his fathers’ magic, so Percy’s magic sought Pius and Ares like a tracking spell. The two elder wizards had no choice in the matter. Their son’s magic compelled them to join him, to surrender themselves to the whirlwind of bloodlust, with all the command of an Imperius. The other Death Eaters quickly realized that they were better off simply staying out of the way and watching what turned out to be a rare display of family magic, the parents and their child so attuned to each other that they appeared to be one being. 

By the time all the muggles were dead, Percy was shaking from sheer relief, and the Dark Mark was gleaming in the sky. Percy had managed to cast it with Pius and Ares, but they had been forced to catch him afterward as he staggered against them, the sheer amount of dark magic he’d used in scarcely more than an hour nearly overpowering him with the backlash.

Pius and Ares were barely standing themselves, and Bellatrix and Rodolphus had to support them as they returned to the manor to report to their Lord.

“Well done, my loyal Death Eaters,” the Dark Lord said, his red eyes gleaming with obvious pleasure when he saw their memories. “I will see to it that the three of you have more opportunities to go on raids together. But for now, I order the three of you home.”

Pius and Ares obeyed him with relief, steadying Percy between them as they apparated into Thicknesse Manor. The house elves were waiting, but at a glare from Pius, they scattered. They barely made it to a bedroom before sleep overtook them.

But they didn’t stay asleep for long. An hour later, Pius and Ares were startled awake. Percy was thrashing between them, eyes wide open and terrified. Without another thought, Pius grabbed Percy from behind, and Ares sandwiched Percy from the other side. They linked arms with each other and held on until Percy finally calmed down.

“Are you okay, Percy?” Pius asked, shifting around so he could look Percy in the eyes.

Percy swallowed hard. “I think so. Merlin, if that was dark magic backlash, I’m not sure if I want any more of it.”

Ares smoothed Percy’s tousled hair. “Actually, Percy, it happens to everyone the first time they use a lot of dark magic. Your magical core was integrating our blood and our dark magic into what was already present in you and what you used today. You probably won’t experience it, at least to that extent, again.”

Percy sighed in relief. But then he shifted out of their embrace abruptly and turned away.

“Percy, what’s wrong?” Pius asked. 

Percy blushed, but finally admitted, “There seem to be other…side effects…from the magic.” And Percy shifted just enough for the two elder men to realize Percy’s condition.

Ares smiled gently. “It’s perfectly normal, Percy. It happened to Pius after his first raid.” He paused, glancing at his husband. “Needless to say, I helped your father.”

Percy smiled sheepishly. “But that doesn’t help me.”

Ares glanced at Pius. Pius’s eyes widened for a moment, and then he nodded. Ares nodded back.

Pius said quietly, “You could let us help you, Percy.”

Percy’s breath caught as he stared at them. “You’re my fathers. We shouldn’t do that.”

Ares smirked. “Why shouldn’t we?” He leaned closer. “Some people would say that we shouldn’t have killed all those muggles today either. But we did…you especially.”

Percy hesitated. He turned to Pius. “Father?” he asked, unable to say anything more.

Pius smiled, holding out his hands. “We are your fathers, Percy, but we would find great pleasure in giving you what you need.” He gazed at his son. “Do you find us attractive?”

Percy groaned aloud. “You don’t realize just how attractive I find you.” He twisted his hands restlessly. “You don’t realize how badly I want you both.” He blushed even deeper. “I’ve always been attracted to older men.”

Ares reached up and pulled Percy back down to the bed. Percy let him. 

“Then take what you want, Percy. That’s all you need to do. Let go, and let us take care of you.” Ares let his hand slip between Percy’s legs to rest on the bulge there. In a moment, Pius’s hand joined his. 

Percy hissed, catching his breath on what might have been a sob. He slumped backward, letting them draw him close. 

“Make it better. Just make it better,” Percy whispered, feeling quite like a very small child.

Ares kissed him gently followed by Pius. “Always Percy,” Pius said.

Percy smiled and finally let go. 


End file.
